My roommate
by yukitenshixxx
Summary: A belated birthday story for Tezuka. Tezuka starts his first year of the university and he stays in a dorm. He shares it with a roommate. How will he be, and what will there relationship be between each other as Tezuka takes an interest in him? Summary sucks, but please read. TeFu of course!


Okay, so here is my story for Tezuka's birthday. Thanks to the start of university I didn't have the time to write it before 10 October. But I promised I would write one, so here it is. Just see it as a belated birthday story. ^^

For your information, this story takes place around the first week of September. University in my country starts at the 24th of September, but to make it fit better in the story, I made it at the start of September. I don't know how it is in other countries, but with us a school year is from September to June. So for Tezuka and Fuji a new school year begins in September as well for the sake of the timeline of the story. ^^

Enjoy reading, and please review!

Disclaimer: do not own POT.

* * *

**My roommate: **

TEZUKA'S POV

I stood in front of a black door with a white number 291 on it. I dropped my baggage down, a bit to the side so people would still be able to pass me by in the hallway. For the moment no one was around as I looked to my surroundings. I stood in a hallway that was in this neutral beige colour, there were doors every few meters in the same style as the one in front of me, only with a different number on it. The whole building I was in consisted of five floors that probably looked identically to the second one, the one I was on.

I was slightly exited to enter this room, since this would be the point where it would actually dawn on me that a new adventure would be waiting for me, that a new part of my life would start once I opened the door. The life of a university student would truly begin.

I grabbed my key as I unlocked the door and turned the knob pushing it open. I put my keys away again and grabbed my suitcase as I entered. Next I stepped out of my shoes and neatly put them aside, seeing another pair standing in the corner. I wondered how my roommate would look and be like.

I rented an apartment like place that was used for dorm students of the nearby university. I was one of those students, otherwise I would lose a lot of time traveling back and forth which I could use better on studying. I had already visited the apartment and knew there were two bedrooms which were right next to each other, a bathroom, a small kitchen with a table and some chairs in it and then a living room that connected everything together.

I walked further into the place and heard some music and what seemed like someone typing on a laptop. I knew I shared my place with a male of my age. He would also start with his first year. But that was all I knew about him. My parents had apparently already met the guy when they dropped of some stuff when I was unable to. He hadn't been here yet, when I went to visit the place.

My parents told me he was really nice, seemed to be very social and my mom added with a wink, absolutely stunning. Both my parents and my grandfather knew I was gay, since I had told them in high school. They had accepted it easily and my mother was actively trying to get me a new boyfriend since it had been a year by now when I dumped my previous boyfriend after he cheated on me.

I was completely over him, but just didn't feel like dating someone again, at least not until I found the right person. My friends, and mother, on the other hand had tried to set me up numerous times. I always ignored them, and did that with my mother's advice this time as well.

It didn't mean that if my mother found the stranger handsome that I would too and especially not that I would start to date him.

On that moment I walked further and came eye to eye with the stranger that was, like I had guessed, busily typing away on his computer. He looked to me as he must have heard me come in and quickly stood up, walking in my direction with this smile on his face.

"Konnichiwa, you must be Tezuka Kunimitsu. Hajimemashite, Fuji Syusuke desu, d oozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He said as he was still smiling and made a small polite bow.

"Ah, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." I replied before also bowing my head to him as in a greeting. He started asking me if he could help me unpack or make some tea while I put my stuff away. But all I could think of at that time was that this Fuji Syusuke was absolutely gorgeous like my mother had said. I felt reluctant to admit that she had been right, but it was impossible to think otherwise.

He had this more feminine way of body type, his hair was also longer, it almost reached his shoulders. His eyes were closed as he smiled all the time and at that moment he brushed some light brown hair out of his eyes. The boy was smaller than me and his hips looked slim as I completely looked him over once, twice, for a third time.

I then noticed that I hadn't answered yet and saw him calmly waiting for my reply. He seemed to know that I had been staring at him, but I was sure that with those looks he got that a lot.

"Tea is fine, thank you." I finally answered and he smiled as he walked to his,…our kitchen and started boiling some water. I then noticed that he was wearing a black baggy pants and a loose light blue shirt. It seemed like that were his 'stay inside clothes' for I wouldn't imagine him going outside like that. I also had something to wear when I was sure I didn't have to go out anymore and didn't have the need to dress nicely. My eyes darted to his behind as he swayed to the music that was still softly playing.

Despite the baggy pants I had no trouble trying to imagine how he looked like completely naked and begging under me…

I quickly shook those thoughts away, since it wouldn't be a good idea to think like that about a guy I just met and I didn't even know anything about him yet, except for his name and that he constantly seemed to smile. The fact that he would be my roommate for at least a year, wouldn't really help either if I would be having those kind of thoughts. He could even be straight, which was most likely, and then those thoughts, really, wouldn't be appropriate.

I walked to my bedroom and unlocked the door, I put my stuff inside and looked around the room. It was in a light soft green colour, there was a two persons bed in the middle. I had a window with a view on the park that was right next door and was considered as sort of the garden of this building. Fuji had the same view as well, and the windows in our living room looked out to the street. I had a closet for my clothes on the left side of the bed and right next to it was a desk and a chair I could work on for school. On my right side there was only a nightstand where I could put a clock and my glasses on.

I already started unpacking a part of my clothes as my roommate suddenly called for me, saying the tea was ready. I walked out of my room and saw Fuji standing in the kitchen with his back to me as he seemed to be getting cups from the highest cupboard, or at least trying to get them. I watched him struggle as he tried to reach the objects that stood at the back of the cupboard. I came to stand right behind him and grabbed two cups from above as I reached over him. When I took a step back he hurriedly turned around a bit surprised. Fuji then smiled again, like he seemed to be doing all the time and said: "Gomenasai, I thought I could reach it. The others are dirty since I just had some friends over and I haven't washed them yet."

"Hm." I merely replied and nodded. He still looked to me and smiled calmly before he started talking again.

"Ne, I guess it will be handy having someone who is taller than me here. I always had to grab a chair for the things I couldn't reach."

Again I just replied with my monosyllable answer, but he didn't seem to mind. I put the cups down on the table and Fuji happily grabbed the tea and poured some in both the cups. I took a seat on one of the four chairs that were around the table as Fuji took the one that was opposite from mine. We started talking, though he did most of that. He told me it was his first year as well. Fuji would be doing Art and Photography, he excitedly talked about the kind of pictures he took, the nature he painted and the people he drew. It seemed to be his passion and for some reason I though it fitted him perfectly.

He asked about me and about the course I would be taking. I told him about my father running the Tezuka Corporation, one of the most successful businesses in Japan along with that of Atobe, my best friend. We both were expected to inherent our respective companies from our fathers and neither of us minded it. So I would be studying economy together with my friend Atobe.

Fuji and I talked some more and I was actually surprised by how much I seemed to respond to his questions. Though some people would still think that I wasn't talking a lot. But the boy in front of me didn't seem to mind, if the ever present smile was any indication. And slowly I got to learn more about him and I started to find him very interesting.

XXX TIME LAPS XXX

Fuji and I were really getting along even though he was the total opposite of my character. He was outgoing, loved attention, always made a mess of the apartment and had a lot of friends. He was quite popular in school as well, it seemed the teachers praised him for his talent and students were even starting to call him tensai even though the year had only begun with three weeks.

I also got along with my classmates, but prefered to stick to myself, the only one I really hung around with was Atobe, oh and Oishi. He was studying to be a vet in the same university so whenever we had time, we would meet up. He was also a childhood friend of mine, we went to junior, and high school together.

I was a neat person, so I hated to have a mess all around the place. I usually picked up after the so called tensai, not that I really minded. In return he cooked, since he was a lot better at it than me.

I didn't like to admit it, but Fuji was starting to get to me. I always wanted to see him, and I've found out that I liked to watch him. One day he came to me and asked if I wanted to accompany him to the park behind our building. It was a warm and sunny day and Fuji had brought his stuff to draw with him. I decided to go with him and grab some fresh air.

We sat underneath a tree, on it's sunny side, in the grass. I calmly looked around to take in the environment as Fuji went to sit in a comfortable position, grabbed a pencil and his drawing pad. There were more tree behind us and next to us, but right in front of us was a clearing with a small pond in the middle. Some birds were happily singing as they flew around from tree to tree and I focused my attention on them for a moment before looking back to Fuji.

My eyes stayed glued to him for a long moment as he intently watched his paper, his gaze leaving it for a fleeting moment to look at what he was drawing. What surprised me was that he still had this smile on his face instead of a concentrated expression, his lips even seemed to be formed more genuine. I then noticed that I had been looking at him for quite some time.

"Is something wrong Tezuka? You seem to be watching me the entire time." Fuji said in this amused voice.

"No, I'm fine. It's just…interesting to see you draw." I honestly answered.

"Interesting? Why?" he said as he finally looked up from his drawing and into my eyes, though his were still closed. Another thing I found strange about him.

"You're smiling." I said before I could stop myself from saying this. I opened my mouth again to quickly cover it up by saying something else. But Fuji just laughed softly which made my heart flutter. I ignored that feeling and waited for Fuji to say something, to explain himself.

"That's because I like drawing, Tezuka. Do you never smile when you're doing something you enjoy?"

I thought about it for a moment, thinking about what I enjoyed doing. I liked playing tennis, but I wouldn't smile during a game or practice, I was always concentrated. I then answered with a simple and all saying: "No."

This earned me one of the most beautiful sights I could have ever seen. Fuji opened his eyes, in what must be surprise. I was immediately drawn into those deep sapphire eyes, the boy then laughed again and happily said: "You're strange, but interesting." Fuji then winked at me and then his eyes were closed again. I snapped out of my daze and didn't know how to respond to his last reply, I just settled for a grunt 'hn'. This made his smile widen again before he drew his attention back to his paper.

The rest of the day in the park had been spend in silent companionship. I really liked spending time with him, and wouldn't mind doing this again. We eventually went back inside and he started to cook something for our dinner.

He left his sketch book on the table in the kitchen so I asked if I could take a look.

"Sure, if you want to." He replied still all happy as he started to hum to a song only he could hear.

I listened to his soft voice as I started to look through his drawings. They were all so breathtakingly. People were right when they called him a tensai. I saw the scene from earlier that day and in a short amount of time, had he drawn the entire open space with every detail, even with a bird that just took off from the ground, some leaves falling to the ground by the wind.

After intently looking at it, I turned to the next page and found an unfinished one. My eyes widened as I noticed that he had started to draw me leaning against the tree that was starting to throw a shadow over us. It seemed he had been too hungry to finish it first before going back. There were still lines missing, the scenery wasn't complete yet either, but it already looked amazing. I never noticed that he had been watching me or even grabbed another paper.

A ringtone went off and quickly after I could hear the soft sound of Fuji's gentle voice talking on the phone. I heard them talking about going out for the night and Fuji readily agreed to it, which made me a bit sad. I actually wanted to spend the evening with him, watching a movie or something. But it seemed he already had other plans.

This was one thing I was starting to dislike about him…he was too social. Everyone got along with him, he had many friends and a lot more admirers. I had to admit, I was starting to feel things for Fuji, I could no longer deny it. I was starting to get jealous.

XXX TIME LAPS XXX

One night I returned from grabbing a bite with Atobe and Oishi, after that we went to drink something as well, the evening turned out longer than we had suspected. It was around half three in the morning and I stood before my door to unlock it. When I stepped inside I saw two pairs of shoes standing in the corner. Thinking Fuji had invited a friend over, I shrugged it off and stepped out of my own shoes. I entered the living room and saw Fuji lying half naked on the couch, while he was underneath some guy who was busily kissing the smaller man all over, hands unbuttoning Fuji's pants.

My eyes then locked with Fuji's before he shot up, surprising the one on top of him, he quickly regained his balance and turned around to look to me as well.

"Tezuka!" Fuji yelled surprised with his eyes wide open as he watched me. I snapped out of whatever I was in when he yelled and stoically said: "I'm sorry for disturbing. I'll sleep at a friend's place."

I then turned around, walked away, slipped my shoes back on and closed the door behind me once I was in the hallway again. I stayed standing there, still shocked at what I had seen. One thing I was now sure of was that Fuji was definitely gay.

But… it hurt…so much to have seen that. I fisted my hands in reaction as I still stood in front of the door, with my back to it. I could hear nothing from inside, and I didn't even want to know why that was. But my mind couldn't help but giving mental pictures of them kissing again and of that guy touching Fuji all over his body before they would…

I shook the thought away, and ironically thought that I finally understood that the feelings I had been having for Fuji weren't just minor. I had fallen in love with him in those short four and a half weeks.

I grabbed my phone and waited for the one on the other side to pick up.

"What do you need Tezuka? We just parted half an hour ago." Atobe said as he answered his phone.

"…Can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked.

It was quiet for a second before the diva answered, no doubt noticing that something was wrong: "Ore-sama will pick you up." he then ended the call and I went outside to see a familiar car stopping in front of me only four minutes later.

I opened the door of the front passenger's seat and climbed inside, avoiding eye contact with the driver, who was intently looking at me, for he would see the red in my eyes.

He started the car and drove in the direction of his own luxurious apartment.

"What happened?"

AUTHOR'S POV

Unknown to Tezuka who had scurried off, Fuji and the other person in the apartment had not started kissing again or anything else. They were both still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Well, at least you got a good roommate. Mine would have thrown me out. Did he know you were gay?"

"…no." Fuji answered softly, still a bit confused of what he had seen. It wasn't the fact that Tezuka had walked in on them and now knew he was gay. The thing that had confused and upset Fuji so much was the look his roommate had given him.

Those eyes had the emotions of shock, comprehension, hurt and sadness in them. Even when Tezuka seemed to react stoically, his eyes had still betrayed the emotions he felt. Fuji, himself, felt sad. He had never wanted to hurt the taller man, even though he didn't really understand why Tezuka felt saddened by what he saw.

Fuji first thought that it was the shock that just made him confused and feel a lot of different things, but that seemed to be unlike the serious man. He then came on an idea that seemed to be ridiculous but would explain everything. What if Tezuka was in love with him?

Fuji knew that he felt something for the stoic man, that was kind of the reason why he decided to sleep with the other guy in the first place. Being around his roommate gave him a lot of unresolved sexual tension, and this guy showed up and started to grind against him in the local club. So one thing led to another and then…they were caught.

He thought that Tezuka was as straight as someone could be…though he had never seen him with a girl. Fuji found himself immediately attracted to his roommate, and then the latter became very interesting and all he wanted to do was to get to know him more and see all his expressions, to see him smile.

Fuji was snapped out of his thoughts as the unknown person started to kiss his neck again. The person moved up to his lips and they kissed. But the smaller man seemed to be unable to get Tezuka's eyes out of his mind. He pushed the other away and told him he had to leave.

"Why? Didn't you want to sleep with me?"

"I did, but now I don't. Sorry. Could you go?"

"Che,…fine…but don't think you'll ever get a chance at me again."

Fuji would have rolled his eyes, if they had been open, at what the stranger said. He knew well enough that if he were to ask the other to sleep with him, he would readily agree, almost anyone would for that matter.

The guy left in a bad mood, probably getting depressed over the fact that in the end he hadn't slept with one of the most popular and wanted people of the university. Fuji fell back on his couch and looked to the ceiling. He stayed lying there, thinking until he fell asleep.

TEZUKA'S POV

The next day, I reluctantly went back to my apartment to get my stuff for the classes of that day. I had told Atobe everything and he had advised me to just talk with Fuji. But how did you talk about that…He just invited someone he knew, maybe his boyfriend even. It wasn't really my business, I was just his roommate, I had nothing to say when it came to his personal life.

Atobe dropped me off in the morning an hour before the first class would begin. I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, hoping to either not see Fuji or at least to find him clothed or in his room. I had no desire to see him lying naked on the couch with that other guy on top of him.

I was surprised when I saw him, still half naked on the couch, asleep. It seemed like they hadn't done anything, there were no clothes thrown across the place and the other guy was nowhere to be seen. I went to my room to take the things I needed and put it in my bag. I then grabbed it and put it back down in the small hallway, next to my shoes.

I decided to make some coffee and drink a cup of it before I would leave for class. When the coffee was ready and I went to sit down with a cup in my hand, I heard some shuffling and saw a still sleepy Fuji enter the kitchen. He looked and smiled, saying good morning before he poured himself a cup of coffee as well. He came to sit in front of me and silently began to drink.

It stayed liked that for a couple of minutes, before the awkward silence became too much for my roommate and he decided to talk.

"I'm sorry for yesterday…I didn't know you would be coming home. I won't do that again…" he said as he looked to his hands and the cup in between them.

"It's not that you can't…invite people over." Actually it was, if it was so they could have sex with him, but again, not my business. "I just would like to know when you invite somebody over to do…you know… or get a warning beforehand so I can either stay in my room or stay at a friend's house."

At least this way, I didn't have the chance to walk in on anything, even though this way I would know almost every time when he would sleep with somebody. And that was not something I really wanted to know, but it was better than to see or hear it.

Fuji listened to me and then replied: "Of course. I'll do that. …I just want you to know, so there are no misunderstanding, that I'm normally not someone who sleeps with just anyone…Okay…So…I don't want you to think bad off me."

"I don't think bad off you…" I would never do that, I added in my head. His smile had lessened for a moment and he seemed more serious than I had seen him so far. I was glad with knowing that he took this seriously.

I then looked to my watch and saw that it was time for me to leave. I said goodbye to him and he smiled again as he said: "Hai, see you later."

I grabbed my stuff and left for class, feeling a bit better again, knowing that it wouldn't be awkward between my roommate and I.

Days passed as my birthday neared and Fuji hadn't let someone stay over again. The situation between him and I did change, it seemed like he started teasing me more, like he was giving me hints and flirting with me. I didn't know what to make of it, but I had to admit that I didn't mind all the extra attention I got from him. We also got a lot more close to each other.

One night, 3 days before my birthday, I heard Fuji call to what was probably his brother. He had told me once that he really loved his brother, but that they had some kind of troubles.

I met Kikumaru, Fuji's best friend, and when Fuji got a call of his brother Yuuta, I asked Kikumaru what kind of troubles they had. He explained to me that Yuuta had always felt like he stood in his brother's shadow, that he was inferior to his brother the tensai and that they had a huge fight because of it. Even now their relationship still wasn't the way it had been and I noticed that it hurt Fuji badly.

So that night, when I lied in my bed I could hear Fuji talking to his brother on the phone and it seemed like Yuuta was yelling again. Fuji never blamed his brother for acting this way. But every time after the call, Fuji would be more quiet, smiling less and if he smiled, it would look fake.

I could hear pauses form the other side of the wall, before Fuji's soft and calm voice would seep through as he answered his brother. The phone call took a while and then it was awfully silence, telling me that the phone call had been ended. I could hear a door open and close before a knock could be heard on mine. I looked surprised to the door wondering why Fuji came to me in the middle of the night, but never the less I told him to come in.

There was a small stream of light and then a shadow before my room was dark again, except for some light that was coming from outside. Fuji softly asked in a whisper if he could sleep here for the night and I knew that something was terribly wrong.

I moved a bit more to the side and drew my blankets away so he could enter and take it as an okay. Fuji understood and crawled in the bed. Since it was a bed for two person's I thought he would stay on his side. But he seemed to be thinking otherwise as he moved to me and curled his body up against mine. His head rested against my arm that lay on his side, I felt his fingers grabbing a handful of my shirt and suddenly felt a shudder going through the boy before I could feel warm drops falling on my arm.

You didn't have to be a genius to know that he was crying at that moment. I was shocked to see him like this but at the same time, so glad that he would let me see this weak side of him. I wrapped an arm around him as I moved on my side and pulled him close to my body to comfort him. He kept holding onto me as his crying got louder. I let him be and after some time he fell asleep.

Until now I still don't know why he cried that night, or why he came to me. All I knew was that he needed company and some comfort and that he trusted me to help him. We never spoke about it again, but I still remember it as clear as day.

XXX TIME LAPS XXX

The day of my birthday and my two best friends decided to drag me off to a club where I could dance and celebrate. I wasn't normally someone who went to dance clubs, and I mostly didn't dance the times that I could be seen in one. But I found it pleasant once in a while and my friends knew that, so they took me with them. We drank a little and as Atobe was off to dance with his boyfriend, who he had brought along and was actually awake for the moment, Oishi stayed with me and suddenly nudged me in the side.

"Hey…isn't that your roommate Fuji?" I looked to where he was pointing to and saw Fuji dancing sexily. A new song started, Fantastic baby by the Korean group Big Bang and his body started to move on the rhythm. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he swayed his hips and moved his arms in a seducing way.

Fuji then turned around and suddenly made eye contact with me. He noticed that I had been watching him and he smiled coyly. His moves turned more bold and even more seductive as he kept looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sure he's flirting with you." Oishi then said as he noticed that my eyes never left Fuji's either.

The song ended and Fuji walked over to the bar where I was. He asked for a drink and smiled to me as he took a sip of his cocktail. I couldn't help but look to his lips, and the alcohol in my system told me not to be shy and let him clearly see where I was looking. I hadn't had enough to drink to be drunk, I was just more loose than I normally was and thought less about the consequences of everything I did.

"I've never seen you in this club. Why are you here?" Fuji asked interestedly.

"I'm out with friends to celebrate my birthday." I explained and Fuji took a quick glance to Oishi, acknowledging him. "Ah, otanjoubi desuka? Omedetou. Then I'll have to give you a gift, now don't I?"

Before I could say that that wasn't necessary, he already leaned more towards me and went to stand on his tip toes before he gave me a kiss on the lips. I stood there shocked, as did Oishi. But as I felt him pulling away I quickly took control and pulled him flush against me as I started to kiss back. I wasn't drunk, but I wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass me by, even if I might regret it the next day.

My roommate, to my content, seemed to be happily kissing back, and he wasn't drunk either. His arms, which had found their way around my neck, retracted and the contact between our lips broke, leaving me wanting more of him, of his lips, his tongue.

Fuji then opened his eyes, leaving me stunned and calmly, but with lust clear in those sapphire pools, he said: "If you want the rest of your gift, I suggest you leave this place and come home in a minute or three."

I clearly noticed the innuendo that was hidden beneath his words and Oishi did too because he grinned at me. He nodded in what seemed to be Atobe's direction, to tell me to say goodbye to him and then I was free to leave.

I looked back to Fuji who was by now walking away, swaying his hips in a tantalizing way. I quickly made my way to Atobe who was on the dance floor with Jirou, his boyfriend. I quickly informed him that I was leaving but he started asking why. I explained as fast as I could what had happened because I _really_ wanted to go back to my apartment.

Atobe said something that I didn't pay attention to, until he told me it was fine and that I could leave. He would call tomorrow to ask how it went. I nodded, said goodbye to everyone and quickly went outside and started taking swift steps to my shared home.

Once I was at the dorm some minutes later, and I had closed the door, the lights of the living room were on but there was no one to see. Fuji's shoes stood at the door so I was sure he was home, but it didn't seem like he was in his room or mine. I looked around and saw light coming from the bathroom. I walked in the direction of the door and then heard Fuji's voice from inside and the running of water.

Fuji seemed to know a shortcut, since after I swallowed the lump in my throat and I opened the bathroom door, I could see him, sitting in the tub, naked, though I couldn't see anything. But the tub was almost completely full and some foam was floating on the surface, so if he didn't come here a lot faster than me, this wouldn't have been ready yet.

When I made no intention to move Fuji smiled seductively and calmly stood up, letting me see him in all his glory. He then walked out of the tub as I looked him all over. He came to stand right in front of me and silently, while looking into my eyes, started to undress me. The only thing that I thought about that moment was that this was very hot and that I was definitely starting to get aroused.

At the same time he was dragging me in the direction of the tub and he started to kiss me. Our lips collided and seconds later our tongues met in another fierce battle of dominance. I won the game as I became more assertive and stepped out of my pants and boxers, leaving me as naked as the day I was born. I pulled him flush against me for the second time that night, and definitely not the last, as everything turned very passionate. I moved my hand to his behind and let it stay there until he pulled my hand away and broke the contact between us. He pulled me into the tub and went in after me, coming to sit in my lap as he kissed me again, grinding our crotches together. And after a moan escaped those lips and a groan from mine. He said as he smiled to me:

"Otanjobi omedetou, Kunimitsu."

* * *

Finally, it's done. It turned out longer than I had expected. ;p well at least, it stayed a one-shot. Yay me! ^^ Again I'm sorry for the long wait. It seems I have it really busy lately.

Next to be updated is Persistence for those who are following it. (it's been a very long time, hasn't it?)

Please review and let me know what you think. ^^


End file.
